


The Promises We Keep

by a_cael



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Bickering, F/M, One Word Prompts, ZoTash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cael/pseuds/a_cael
Summary: “Choose your next words carefully, pirate! Those glasses were practically brand new!” 50 word prompts with ZoTash
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	The Promises We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are from a random generator. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**Trample**

Roronoa Zoro is not the kind of man who’d willingly put a foot down on someone else’s dream- even if owner of said dream is a naïve, near-sighted marine woman who trips on thin air.

**Explain**

“Choose your next words carefully, pirate! Those glasses were practically brand new!”

**Carry**

He simply asked how he should have carried her back in Punk Hazard and she immediately blushed and started stammering like a fool.

**Closed**

How the hell does he manage to look more menacing even with the absence of one of his eyes?

**Salute**

“I’ve been to marine bases during my bounty hunting days, woman! I know how to do the damn thing!”

**Write**

A disembodied hand dropped an innocent looking snail on top of the parchment.

“The sentiment is lovely but I’m sure she’d like to hear your voice more, Swordsman-san.”

**Trap**

The offending snail was almost crushed in her hand when Smoker turned around and muttered ‘be more discreet’ around his cigars.

**Cooperate**

“Don’t you think this would go a lot easier if you just give me one good reason why I should help you instead of threatening to cut my balls off?”

**Boundary**

Who would have thought that the justice Tashigi has been fighting for would try to separate her from the man she grew to respect and love?

**Speak**

Pirate Hunter is a man of few words so when he started talking about the dojo he grew up in, the girl he could never defeat, and the childhood promise he intended to fulfill, Tashigi couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the amount of trust he finally gave her.

**Past**

Tashigi’s face reminded him of Kuina but her recklessness in battle reminded him of himself when he was 13.

**Limit**

It was barely the whole bottle yet she could already feel the world spinning and… oh my, Roronoa looks handsome right now, doesn’t he?

**Detached**

Robin knew better than to believe the impassive look on their swordsman’s face when she spoke about the marine lady’s fate.

**Reflective**

_Missing_. Zoro put the weights down with more force than necessary. Come on, stubborn woman! A mere ambush shouldn’t do you in if you plan to defeat me someday!

**Identify**

He merely grunted when the bartender started talking about a woman who washed up on shore the other day. He did, however, spilled rum down his front when he mentioned a green and white sheathed katana.

**Visitor**

Tashigi though it was a hallucination caused by the drug until the green haired man by her bedside flashed the all too familiar cocky grin.

**Obnoxious**

“Hey Smokey, Zoro’s going to kick your ass if you don’t take good care of the ma- SPLASH!”

Zoro ignored the commotion on deck and the marines gawking at the scene and headed for the crow’s nest. To hell with mutiny!

**Dinner**

Not in a thousand years would she ever admit to Roronoa’s face that the food in Sunny is far more exquisite than the rations they have to endure in a marine warship.

**Forecast**

Brows knit together, mouth quivering, eyes glaring at his soul. _Shit._ Someone said something stupid and is going to spend the night in the crow’s nest again, isn’t it?

**Afraid**

His careless words didn’t put Tashigi at ease as she watched Chopper rip through his shirt to reveal the wound that was intended for her.

**Bleed**

“Don’t shush me, you stupid pirate! I gave you that blood you are spilling right now!”

**Plucky**

She never regretted pulling him down by the front of his robes before giving him a rough kiss in front of his crew. Serves him right for provoking a woman who’d never back down on a challenge.

**Sugar**

Zoro only likes sweet things if he gets to taste them on her lips.

**Mere**

Just a scratch, my ass! The idiot nearly got himself gutted like a fish and for what? Alcohol of course!

**Go**

Her dreams are as important as his so even though it pained him, he never asked her to stay.

**Graceful**

One look at his bulging muscles and serious demeanor would often lead people to think that the swordsman couldn’t dance. Tashigi thinks otherwise. After all, what is swordplay if not an intricate form of dance?

**Lock**

His single eye caught hers and she knew she’s already in trouble.

**Fit**

Ussop sensibly covered Chopper’s ears when a string of expletives and something about glasses-got-fogged-up-again-goddamnit suddenly echoed from the crow’s nest.

**Frightened**

“I did not overreact!” Tashigi glared at the scowling green haired man. “You should have identified yourself first! How was I to know you’re the guy Smoker-san sent to fetch me?”

**Boorish**

How dare that-that brute say that a clumsy woman like her shouldn’t be around kids when he looks more like a good-for-nothing punk than a cop?! And not to mention his _literally_ nonexistent sense of direction!

**Zoo**

“For Gold Roger’s sake, both of you SHUT UP!”

His klutzy niece and that cocky rookie stopped their squabble and looked at him. Smoker massaged his temples for an incoming headache. _Why him?_

**Cling**

It was always bickering and glaring with Miss Four Eyes so he was caught by surprise when the woman jumped at him and put her arms around his neck as she thanked him over and over again.

**Try**

He was nice to the kids (despite calling them brats), saved one of them from being kidnapped, and he even apologized for her glasses. Tashigi sighed. Maybe she should give that brute a chance after all.

**Girl**

The pervert cook can shove his shitty idea of putting women on pedestals up his ass- he’d rather have one fighting by his side at any time.

**Likeable**

The suave and over polite façade he had to put up during that certain stealth mission never appealed to Tashigi. No, she would always prefer her rude but honest swordsman.

**Pause**

Both were frozen in place when her clumsiness put them in a most compromising position. The loud crash of a metal tray broke the stupor and Tashigi could only feel her face growing hot as the cook started shouting murderous threats to the man beneath her.

**Sulky**

Seeing Glasses engage in a lively conversation with another (certainly weak-looking) swordsman caused turmoil in his insides. Not that he would ever admit it.

**Idolize**

So what if he’s a pirate? His skills in swordplay and dedication to his crew are very much admirable... just don't ask him for directions.

**Glorious**

Why the hell did that awkward woman let the witch dress her in that impractical outfit and accident-waiting-to-happen sandals when she could easily achieve the same effect with her colourful shirts, jeans, and… oh, there’s that damn sword belt!

**Compel**

Zoro-bro didn’t like being ordered around (especially by Nami-sis) so Franky watched in amazement when the boy nodded with no complains whatsoever after Marine-sis made a request of him. Heck, he ain’t crying ‘cause that was just suuuper!

**Petite**

She never felt so small in her life until a near fatal fall from the stairs prompted the swordsman to cradle her body with his and refused to let go.

**Uncovered**

He was curious how blind she actually is without her namesake so he went ahead and yanked them off her face.

**Error**

He realized his mistake when the woman managed to sock him in the gut.

**Thick**

Nami has a soft spot for the marine and while lazy and prone to violence, Zoro is like an older brother to her…which is why it absolutely drove her to nuts seeing how oblivious the two sword geeks are with what is right under their noses!

**Stink**

“I AM NOT DRUNK, PIRATE! And the nerve of you to tell me I reek when you’re the one who smells like you just crawled out of the barrel!”

**Trees**

He once asked if his unusual hair color ever bothered her and she answered no because it reminded her of the forests where she used to train in secret.

**Neck**

“Why bother covering it up, woman? It’s not like no one knows how you got them, not with how loud you were last night.”

**Harmonious**

Brook smiled (though he had no lips) as he watched (no eyes either) the two young people move in sync with his violin. He didn’t have the heart (because he indeed had none yohohohoho) to tell them that the melody is one of a tragic love song.

**Round**

Both often wondered how in the name of Gold Roger’s bloody coat do they always manage to cross paths in some godforsaken island in these vast seas. Neither has complains though.

**Pass**

The familiar glint in the boy’s dark eyes when he asked for a real sword to train with made Tashigi smile. He truly is his father’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you read some of the most amazing ZoTash fics whilst listening to good old MLTR.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
